eddie ass got kick by the princess bella
by fox mistress
Summary: the lovely Edward Cullen is the prince of rome and bella is em's lil sister.bella and alice is come home ,jacob tried rape them, i suck at this.a lot of drama at the beinging. but get funny as the sotry unwarp. jazz/ali,em/rose,bella/eddie.10 hits please
1. little sisters and my mystery girl

**(a/n this my 1st**** story ever!!!!!!!!!! So please be nice and help me with the story now on with the show.)**

Edward: hey what going on Edward's little girl

Me: nothing just about to start your story with a girl.

Edward: who is the lucky girl ?

Me: not telling you have to read it to find out

Edward: but I do not what to read it

Me: 2 bad 2 sad

Edward: bu-

Me: do not make me get the fan girls

Edward: but..

Me: okay that is it **FAN GRILS!!!**

Fan girls : **EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Edward: **NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Me: *smiling evilly* Edward you have to say some thing

Edward: she own nothing

Me: ok I feel mean now fan girls look there is Jacob Black

Fan girls: * look around then spot Jake* **JACOB BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Jake: *look and see the fan girl running after him* why me

Epov

**oh I forgot something the song for this chapter is wake me up when September ends by green day .**

**Chapter 1 : little sisters and mystery girl **

* * *

" when am I ?" I asked

"You are with me silly Eddie-kins" a girl giggle.

"Why am I wearing this" I finally saw what I was wearing.

" Do you remember me now Edward" the girl asked seriously

" no" I did not know her voice at all.

She sighed "think hard Eddie, think come on. We used to play in the sand box together, swing together, play hind and go seek together, we did ever thing together." the girl started crying then I look at her she had chestnut hair go down to mid back, soft chestnut eyes that you could not stop staring in to. She was very pale. Her skin as soft as a baby and as white as the midnight moon. she had red lips was perfect they were perfectly the right size. Then she stop crying.

" well we are going to meet again today your highest" my perfect girl spoke to me.

"what is your name?" I asked "when are you from? are you a princess?"

" yes I am a princess" she pause "princess of France. I will not tell you my name you have to find out later. Good bye my love" but before she left she gave me a good bye kiss on the lips.

I had to said "please don't leave me"

"I have to my love but I will see you next week. my love, my life, my soul." then she disappear in thin air. That is went I woke up. My name is Edward Mason Cullen. I am know as prince Edward of Rome or player of Europe. I like the name player of Europe because well, I am the biggest player with my wing men Emmett and Jasper. Jasper Hale is the prince of England and Emmett McNeal is the prince of France. Everyone in the world know us as the wind because we mess around with any thing that have two legs and is a female ,then when we get what we wanted we go jus like the wind. But I keep having the same dream over and over again. Is the mystery girl of my dream she keep saying the same thing over again 'we will meet today' the only thing that change is the time. What does she mean? I have no idea but I will know she is in a today time.

"hey, Eddie did you hear me. Edward come bake to earth" it was Emmett who snapped me out of my dazed .

"what are we talking about ?" I asked with heat running up my face.

"huh Edward you be kind of out of it today but any way my little sisters and one of them is coming back to take her rightful place as queen of France" Emmett said proudly.

"So….. What dose that have to do with anything?!" I yelled-whisper.

Jasper sighed "it mean Emmett is going to be reunited with his baby sisters once again and his parents have a surprise for everyone"

"Oh okay let got and see what happening." the guys and I walk back to my baby, my Volvo. But as soon a we got to my baby we saw Jacob Black talking to some girl leaning _**ON MY CAR. OH HE IS SO GOING TO DIE FOR TOUCH MY BABY.**_

We got to my car then we saw it Jacob holding the girl by both of her wrist and she was crying. Jacob then whisper in her ear and her eye got wide. she was trying to get away from him. As soon as Emmett saw the girl he froze.

"**GET AWAY FROM HER JACOB OR YOU ARE GOING TO DIE IN 2.9 SECOND !!!!" **Emmett roared me and Jasper had to hold him back . This girl had spiky black hair with red at the tips. She was very short. she had pale skin with a red shirt that said 'bite me', a mini skirt and some 'fuck me' heel on.

"**GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER YOU DOG!!!!!! GUYS LET ME GO I GOT TO KILL HIM BEFORE SOMETHING HAPPEN TO HER. LET. ME .GO ." **Emmett yelled. this is one of Emmett's sister. Then Emmett was set free. next thing you knew was Jacob on the ground and Emmett was not near him to hit him. no it was the pixie who kick him in his family jews. Emmett was happy to have his sister in his arms.

"Emmett I was so sacred her tried to rape me and Bella." the pixie sobbed

Emmett look frighten for a moment he pulled the pixie he asked "were is she Alice. Were is Izzy"

"she is in his car" Alice sobbed. Emmett ran to black's car and then he had a girl only in her under wear the remainder of her closet was a half burned shirt and what look to me a pair of jean on that are booty shorts. The girl in em's arms was the most beautiful, lovely, attractive girl I saw in my life. she looked just like the girl in my dream.

"Em..mett… he…al…most…stole…my….inn…o…ce…nt" she said between sobs.

"it's okay now my sweet baby sis the bad man is going to get his ass kicked went you are safe from he in my friend 's car okay." em looked at me and I nodded my head I knew this is something personal

* * *

_**I HOPE YOU LIKE THE BEINGING. OKAY I NEED AT LEAST 5 REWIVES AND HELP ME OUT PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO** _


	2. READ IT OR DIE WERE YOU STAND NOW!

****

( a/n: Okay my people I am very unhappy with you guys because **_YOU GUYS DIDN'T REVIEW! I am try my best to make a story I can call 'our story' but you guys are not help. I need help. I am just as independent as the next girl but you guys have to help me it is my first time making a story and I read most of you guys stories. And I love them with all my heart and soul. You guys are all great writers. Some of you guys have more than 25 stories wrote. And if you think I will write a chapter after all of this. Then you are RIGHT . But not now and do not made me have this 'talk' again with you guys if I have to then I will start and new story until you give me what I want. And you do not want me to do that do you. Got the idea. GET IT. GOT IT. GOOD._**

_**But I will to thank:**_

Gizmofan8

And Swimming Nut

For put my story on your favorite story list and I am very sorry Swimming nut for change my pen name, story name, and the summary on you I was in between names and I did not like the summary at all. And for the rest of you gave me some reviews then you can be on my hall of the writers I love. BYE - BYE MY LOVELY

By the one and only: My Lovely Eyed Lover

3 x forever = you guys


	3. my eddie

_**a/n time: okay I am sorry for yelling at you guys but that just made me mad you guys review to other people but not me. It kinda scare me. So I am going to change it. I want at least 1 review and 5 hits. Okay or I promise I will quit writing this story in 1.583 milliseconds. But thank you **_

_**LiveLaughLove - 2011**_

_**cookiesk8er**_

_**Sasibell**_

_**Gizmofan8**_

_**and**_

_**Swimming Nut**_

Jacob: WHY DID I JUST GOT JUMP BY FAN GIRLS!

Me: because I said so.

Jacob: but I love Bella I love her.

Me: I know that

Jacob: then WHY DID YOU MAKE ME A RAPEIST 

Me: because it funny

Jacob: to who

Me: to me and STOP YELLING AT ME

Jacob: I DO WHAT I PELZ THANK YOU VERY MUCH

Me: okay(smile evilly) HELP RAPE! RAPE!

Jacob: oh carp 

The song of the day is: Viva La Gloria? By green day 

_**Okay. On with the show!**_

BPOV

I was scare out of my mind. Never I mean NEVER once in my life was I almost rape. But thank all the gods and goddess in the world that Emmett and his friends were there are…. I don't what to think about what would happen . Now I am walking with a Greek god. He had piercing green eyes , bronze hair that is sticking up in every angle like 'I just got out of bed and I do not care how my hair look.' he had a macular body under his black Green Day shirt and black skinny jeans. I once knew a boy who look like him. It was about 5 years ago.

_**Flashback**_

"Eddie!" I yelled over the playground

" Bells!" Edward yelled back over

We ran to each other and hug. We were five years old then.

We ran to the sand box and made sand castle and moats.

Then a girl came up to us " hi Eddie" she said and start shooting dagger at me. I felt uncomfortable.

Edward look up and his knuckles were white "Tanya. I told you to stop calling me that." he said through his teeth.

" why can't I call you that." she whined "you let her call you Eddie. Why can't I?"

"easy. Because I hate you and she is my closest friend and she keep me out of trouble. Now then I answer your questions you can bounce ." Tanya look like she was about to cry but then she turn to me and tackle me to the ground and tired to punch me but I push her off of me and pinned her down.

" Now ,now don't get to testy. I don't know if Edward told you or not but I have a short temper for people who bug whit my Eddie. So unless you want to die now you better quite talking to him and trying to hit me or I will kill you as slowly as possibly . Now be a good girl and run off."

Tanya look petrify. She look at Edward who was just smirking hi pretty little head off. She then peed her pants and ran off. Edward and me just busted out laughing. "you…ha-ha.. Made… her… ha-ha…..pee…ha-ha …. her… ha-ha…pants! " Edward said between fits of laughter. " I know" then I remember some thing

"uh… Edward I have to tell you some thing."

He could tell it was serious "what is it bells"

"uhh"

"you can tell me anything, you know that"

" that just it I am scared how you would reacted."

"just spit it out, bells"

"I have to go to the states and go visited my father, Charlie …"

That is not so bad"

" but I have to stay there for 10 years"

"you WHAT!"

"And I have to leave in 2 hours."

"no. Bella don't leave me here. please don't you're my best friend in the whole world. I don't know what I am going to do with out you." Edward started to cry.

" I don't what to leave but I must do it for France. For my family. I will miss you. Edward look at me"

Edward look up.

" I will miss you. My dearest friend. My dear prince of Rome. I will love you forever but we will meet again. But you must promise me this you will not kiss a different girl on the lips than me until we kiss again."

He nodded

" thank you" I lend down and kiss him on the lips. "now the promise is seal good bye my love." and I left him there in the sand box and I never seen him from that day on. I cry all the way to the states.

_**End of flashback **_

He look so much like Edward. But I am going to wait because this guy smell of women. I bet he slept with million of women.

" oh, how rude of me my name is Edward mason Cullen, the prince of Rome." my eye grew wide. This was my Edward. I had to ask this just to made sure this was my Eddie " umm.. Edward did you make a promise to a girl like 10 year ago"

He nodded

" can you tell me the promise?"

"sure. She asked me to not kiss a different girl other then her on the lips unlit we kiss again."

My eyes grew wider. " Edward , my Edward ,my….my…my….EDDIE!"

Cliffy hangie you guys know you love me. Okay you guys get to pick to pick the next guy I mess with a make their life a living hell. Give me some reviews and some hits. bye my lovely

- by the one and only: My Lovely Eyed Lover

_**BYES**_


	4. carzy girl in my car but she hot

**A/n okay I like what I am seeing. Oh you guys do love me. And you guys have to pick who I can mess with. Okay on with the show**

Me: hi jasper

Jasper: hello

Me: do you know what going to happen today

Jasper: no

Me: Edward Antony mason Cullen made Isabella maire McNeal cry her eyes out

Jasper: so what

Me: so what …. SO WHAT?

Jasper: what?

Me: you do not see the importance here.

Jasper: (come over to me) oh shut up

Me: but…..

Jasper: (crash his lips to mine) let go

Me: but …

Jasper continue to kiss on me

Me: stop…. Jas….per

Jasper: no

Me: stop….. Oh don't stop

Jasper: come on let go to the bedroom

Me: okay

Jasper wink at me

I blushed red

Jasper started to kiss my neck

Me: I do not own anything but my wicked ways and jasper for now.

Jasper: my lovely eyed lover gets your cute sexy ass in here

Me: got to go don't what to keep my man waiting

Jasper: NOW!

ME: alright I am coming. I'm coming lover boi

I giggle all the way in.

Don't you love me?

Xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo ox xo xo xo oxo xo xo xo xo xo xo x o xoox x o ox ox ox ox ox xo xo

Song of the day is give you hell by all American rejects

Chapter 3: my Bells

EPOV

"EDDIE" The girl screamed and she jump on me

"Get out of me. I don't ever now you!"I yelled but I really didn't mind. I felt very good around her. Then she started to cry. Oh here we go again.

"You….. Don't….remember….me…. it me…..your bestest …..friend….Bella…..izzy….your bells." She cried out. The last one hit a nerve. This goddess sent from heaven. Can't be my long lost friend, can she? I look deep in her eyes but I seen a little of my bells in her. I look closer into her milk chocolate brown eyes. Yum.

_Man this girl look yummy. _

_Edward stop think naughty, nasty thought she almost got raped for goodness sake!_

"Bella….Isabella of France" I asked just to made sure.

"Yes Eddie you remember. It your Bells. Your bestest friend in the whole wide world seen the being of time." The girl said

"No you can't be her she is staying in the states for a few more months then she will come back. You can't be her you just can't." I said in a whisper voice

_How retard of me to say that I just want to see if see is the real Bella._

"We'll get the hell out of the car and I will show you." The girl said with a wicked grin on her face.

_Man it girl is hot. I mean on fire hot._

So I got out the car like I was told to. Then she jumps on me.

"Ce que l'enfer obtenez une réduction de me bitch" I yelled in French. I started to struggle to get free from her iron grip.

_Man it girl is strong just as strong as my Bella_

"Now Edward who is the only girl that can pinned you? Hum Edward mason Antony Cullen. You know it me. You just don't think it me because you hate me now for leaving you in the sand box and you are trying to push it to the back of your mind. And the promise I made you keep I will let you free you just got give me one kiss on the lips." She whisper

I nodded my head.

"Good now close your eyes"

I did what she said.

Then …she kissed me.

Well she almost did.

"You… really…fell for that…. You are so stupid."

"Whatever carzy girl that is trying to act likes my Bella"

She stop giggling that minute "WHY DON'T YOU BELVIEVE ME!"She started to cry. Then Emmett, that Alice girl, and jasper came to the car.

"dude, what did you do to my sister" Emmett sound infuriated "I didn't do anything to her she just mad that I do not think she is my Bella that left five years ago to never be hear of again."

"I am Isabella of France. That prince Emmett McNeal of France, my little brother. Prince Jasper hale of England, your 2nd best friend in the world. And the smallest of us all Princess Alice McNeal of France, my twin sister.

"Dude do you have brain lost or something. That is Bella. My big sister, every if she look like and little monster of cuteness." He said with a smile and started tickling the sexy girl right by me.

_Stop that Edward, just stop it if this girl IS your long lost friend then you should NEVER think about her that way and for god's sake._

**_But she is so f-ing hot_**

_Stop it now!_

**_But… _**

_Shut up now!_

**_No_**

_Ughh…._

While the voices in my head keep arguing. The sound of Emmett laughter came to my ears. I look around to see…..

**A/ N: cliff hangie! I know you hate me. But I LOVE YOU TOO GUYS. I am sorry for it being soooooooooooo late. But I had to think some of this stuff through. * gasps * yes I had to think it through so it can be perfect for my lovelies. But I need some reviews or I am not writing this story any more *hump* but show me your love. Plez and thank u. so don't worry be happy. Ha ha I love that song. I was so bored this past three days. My little cuz are giving me a head ache that is going to the top of my head to the bottom of my feet. Oh I am trying out for something next year. Guess what it is. C-H-E-E-R-L-E-A-D-I-N-G yeah one two ready go. Keep up with the reviews and hits coming in. I love you forever. Do you guys like my wicked ways as much as I did. Let me know okay. Next time it is Emmett I am going to mess with. ;) Night!**

**Edward + Bella + you + hits = happy me**

**Happy me= more story**

**You + reviews = I3 you forever and more story**

**No not = sad me and stopping story**

**My lovely eyed lover is off the air ;)**


End file.
